As an image forming apparatus which uses a electrographic method, there is a type that uses, a direct transfer method directly transferring a toner image from a photosensitive body onto a medium and there is a type that uses, an intermediate transfer method transferring a toner image from a photosensitive body onto an intermediate transfer body and then transferring the toner image from the intermediate transfer body to a medium.
In both methods of the image forming apparatus, toner may remain on the surface of the photosensitive body and/or the intermediate transfer body after transfer of the toner image (may be referred to as “transfer remaining toner”). Therefore, collecting the toner remaining on the surface of the photosensitive body and/or the intermediate transfer body and accommodating the toner in a toner collection container, which is replaceable, is suggested (For example, see JP Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2006-162941 (FIG. 1 and FIG. 2)).
However, when an amount of the toner which is accommodated in the toner collection container has reached a regulated amount, a user has a burden to replace the toner collection container because the toner collection container no longer accommodates toner.
The present invention considers the above-described problem. One of objects of the present invention is to provide a developer collection device and image forming apparatus that reduces the burden for replacement.